Question: On a sunny morning, Daniel rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $7.73 each and baskets of apples for $3.94 each. Daniel decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of apples. How much did Daniel need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Daniel needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the apples. Price of nectarines + price of apples = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Daniel needs to pay $11.67.